Things will never me the same
by cool chick 909
Summary: About a girl whos horror began when she went to the beach with her little sister everything kicked off at waterloo road
1. Chapter 1

I no what your all thinking right,I go waterloo road,the crapest school you no what its the only thing thats keeping me see I had a happy family a mum,dad and little last year things changed see My sister was only six years old,so young right,But if only I knew that it was going to happen I would take it see we went to the beach one day,my treat Mum and Dad had to sort some things were getting sent me a text saying "I love you both but I just cant stay anymore im going."I was so shocked I didnt see the tide coming when I panicked I knew Svannah was playing by the rocks,I looked over and was horrorfied,My little sister screaming gasping for air.I rushed over."Sav,Sav im coming."I yelled so felt like I was running for years and years.I got to her she had passed out.I screamed and rang an ambulance and they hospital rang for the sea patrol to come and get waves were all around us.I sat down next to sav. "Sav please stay with me."I cryed. I didnt no what to do I was so sea patrol people soon Sav was pronounced dead at 2 o clock on the 18th of

april.I cryed so hard and rang Mum.

"Mum please dont leave something terribles just happened Sav's died."I let out another cry.

"NO,NO she cant have you was supposed to be looking after her call yourself a Sister where are you."She asked.

"We're at Blackpool hospital Mum it wasnt my fault I miss her so much."I cryed.

Our Mother didnt say no more but came to the hospital as soon as she could.I sat with Sav for a Mum arrived I had to go let Dad was heartbroken he blamed me as well told me I was a stupid Bitch.I knew it was my fault and Dad both blamed me.I didnt get to see Sav before she was taken away didnt get to say one last goodbye.I was heartbroken.

Yeah you might think I was way over the top about thinking it was my I no one could say it didnt change my and Dad both hated me even banned me from the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

I went striaght back to school after Sav had felt so sorry for knew how much I loved bestfriends were Sam and Lauren and bestest friends I could wish helped me through it.I was still living at home but Mum or dad werent talking to did get of them wanted me so I just move around whenever their sick of me.I know right my life is so complicated.I go see Sav whenever im sad and is quite life once so happy now sometimes unbearable.

Its been a year but it seems so much pain in my heart has never even started to after Sav's death I had coucelling no one thought I could were right.

At the moment im at my Dads 's always out with his new girl doesnt really give a dam what happens to give me money,food, why I had no other choice but to start stealing.I hated it so much but what else was I suppose to do.

It is the start of the new term tommorow not even got a new I will have to make do with the old .I stayed at Sams that night before lets me stay whenever I want she knows its hard at first morning came new term here we got into our skirt so short my shirt so tight around that area and my tie still got last terms gravey down it and well I couldnt even find my didnt even have a spare set of clothes she was much thinner than me and well she had really started growing around the cest ate breakfast I was so hungary I was really thankful to Ms Kelly,Sams Mum worked in the canteen at kind of knew how I felt she used to have a hard life till they came to Waterloo this school really does help change your its started the wrong way for ,Sam and Densil all got a lift from Ms insisted I called her rose but I respected her to met up with Lauren and soon had to make our way our in 9g this year and our form teacher is Mr are so lucky he's so walked in and sat in our new told me to take my hoodie off thats when everyone started or Sam hadnt noticed this morning that my sleeves on the shirt had been cut and writing on the back reading 'SCUM'. Dad must have done was laughing apart from me my friends and Mr Mead who tried to get everyone to shut could tell I was hurt by it.I tried to keep my emotians to myself but it was really Mead let me and Sam go we left he said something to the class.I really hated being me why did I deserve held be in her arms and helped me put my hoodie back Mead came out of the classroom. "Hannah who did this to you?"He asked coming over to me and Sam.

"It doesnt matter."I said letting even more tears looked at me then at Mr Mead.I think she wanted to say something but she didnt.

"Well i'll get Mrs Fisher to ring your dad to bring you another shirt and where's your blazor?"He asked.

"Dont bother I dont have any other shirts and I havent got a blazor at my dads it was at my mums but her Boyfriend did the same as on my shirt wrote 'SCUM' because thats what I am and thats what both my Mums boyfriend thinks and my Dads girlfriend thinks so just leave me alone."I said and I went in the toliets.

"Sam is this true is that what her family thinks of her."He asked Sam.

"Yes thats why she stays at mine sometimes to escape her life to pretend everythings all right but then her dad comes around takes her home then shes back to will be back at home tonight,I wish I could help her sometimes."Sam said.

"Okay well you go and make sure shes ok i'll go get Mrs Fisher."Mr Mead said to came into the toliets and walked over to me.

"Babe come here."Sam Said to me.

"I just really want to escape this life because of one mistake everyone hates me."I cryed.

"It was not your fault you cant blame yourself anymore it was a trgic accident."Sam held me for a while then I heard Mrs Fisher's voice.

"Hannah come with me."She said sorftly.I let go of sam and I walked towards the Fisher led me to her office. Sam went back into was some sly comments when she went back in.

"Wheres 'Scum' gone."Someone yelled everyone bursted out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to gemima (nolongerstrong) who proof read and helped improve it thankyou :)x

Meanwhile I was with Mrs Fisher in her office. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Hannah what's happening at home surely you've got a new uniform this term?" She asked.

"Well, I was supposed to but my parents wouldn't give me the money. I've spent all summer swapping from one house to the other!" I replied with a sigh.

"Who wrote 'scum' on your clothes?"

I didn't want to say who; I didn't want any more trouble. I shrugged my shoulders and said I didn't know who did it.

"But you know why?"

I nodded. It wasn't hard to take a guess, "People think I'm to blame for my sister's death. Nobody wants to talk to me; nobody wants to be my friend. That's the reason why I went to Sam's house last night. I had to get away from it all. All the things they say, the words they call me, remind me of what I did to Sav."

There was a silence between us as we both sat there before Mrs Fisher began speaking, "You didn't do anything, you can't blame yourself and they can't blame you, it was no one's fault it was just tragic."

"Just leave it okay? It was my fault! Nothing anyone can say will change the way I feel. I killed the most precious person in my life and no-one can say it wasn't my fault because it was!"

I lost my temper. I yelled at her. She didn't seem to mind that I shouted, she just wanted me to calm down.

"Hannah calm down it wasn't your fault. It's been a year you should try to put it behind you. You need to move on with your life, you won't forget your sister but you'll remember the memories you both shared."

I didn't listen to her. I never did listen to anyone who tried giving me advice, "Just leave me alone!" I said before I stormed out. I ran out of school, past the main gates and up the street before I came across a flower shop. I went inside brought a bunch of the most beautiful daises I had ever seen and took them to my sisters grave. As I sat down in the damp grass in front of her headstone, I laid the flowers down and said gently, "Hey little sis, I brought you some flowers. You would've been seven today if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry. Really sorry please forgive me? I love you so much."

I didn't realise that while I was here, rearranging your grave making it look tidier, my disappearance was causing a somewhat panic among the staff. Mr Mead and Mrs Fisher called Sam into the office, as she was my friend they thought she'd be able to tell them where I was.

"Sam, do you have any idea where she goes when she's upset?"

There was a silence for a moment, "Usually I find her by her sister's grave. Wait, today, todays her sisters birthday."

"Thanks Sam, will you come with us, show us where she'll be?" Sam agreed and they left school. They came to the cemetery, found me in the distance and walked over towards me. I was curled up in a ball, my head on the grass when I heard Mr Mead say my name. I had tears rolling down my face and as Sam got nearer, she noticed them and hugged me tightly.

"Sam, I miss her too much."

I sobbed as she embraced me tightly. I didn't even acknowledge Mr Mead or Mrs Fisher, I just wanted Sam. She was the only friend I ever had. _The only friend I'll ever have_.

"I know you do." Sam said gently trying to confront me as much as she could. We didn't speak for ages until I heard Mr Mead say something, "Hannah, why don't you come back to school with us?"

I shook my head, broke the hug from Sam and replied, "No! Everyone thinks I'm scum. They're right. I am scum. She shouldn't have died, it should have been me!" I screamed before I pulled out a knife. The blade listened in the sun and I brought it to my chest, stabbing myself near the heart. I wanted to die so much. I had come here to kill myself, not like this but I was going to kill myself eventually.

I felt my body collapse, my breathing grew slower and slower and I felt weird, like I was floating away from my body. My eyes were closing; I kept trying to fight tiredness. I vaguely remember Mr Mead phoning an ambulance, the shouting from Sam and then eventually, nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I was dead until I came round in the hospital. Sam, Mr Mead and Mrs Fisher were sat there keeping an anxious wait to see if I ever woke up.

"Doctor, she's awake." Mr Mead yelled for the doctor. He came into my room immediately. He checked me over before telling me how lucky I was. _Lucky?_ I certainly didn't feel it.

I really didn't want an audience right now, so I tried turning on my other side. "Ow!" I muttered before Mr Mead explained that I couldn't turn on that side. I could feel the anger inside and as our eyes met, I told him what I thought of him.

"You! You had no right! Why? Why did you call an ambulance? I wanted to die!"

"You don't deserve to die Hannah. Your sister will be looking down on you, she'll be happy at how strong you are. Your sister died before she had chance to experience life. You, you can do that."

I screamed. Didn't he realise that I had nothing left to live for? I started pulling out the wires that connected me to the equipment. "Why don't you all just leave me alone?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked me and I looked down at the bed. I didn't want to be alone because loneliness sucked but right now I didn't want an audience, "I only want Sam."

Mr Mead and Mrs Fisher had a conversation and they left Sam and me alone. They were just outside the room; I wish I could get rid of them completely. We were just talking, Sam telling me how much of a fright I had given her and I realised I felt guilty for putting her in that position. I squeezed her hand to apologize when the Doctor walked in with two people I didn't want to see.

"Shame!" I heard it. I heard _him_. It didn't take a genius to work out what he meant. Shame I hadn't done a proper job of killing myself.

"You should have done a better job." My mother replied before she turned to walk back out the door. I couldn't get over the hatred and coldness in her eyes. Surely she didn't mean that?

"Mum, I love –"

"You killed my baby! I'll never forgive you!" I screamed. I begged for her forgiveness but she didn't. She couldn't accept me back. She'd been through so much pain with my sister I wondered why she was doing this to me. Didn't she realise I was suffering two?


End file.
